1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system of gauging a camera suitable for equipping a vehicle, and a procedure for gauging this camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain motor vehicles are known to comprise at least one camera that particularly serves to detect the presence of an obstacle within an environment of these motor vehicles.
This camera, which is a device for the measurement and return of data, needs to be gauged, in other words calibrated.
The gauging, or calibration, is an operation which concerns the determination of the ratio existing between the indications of the camera and the values of the size to be measured, for example the obstacle, by comparison with a yardstick, which is an instrument that materializes a unit of measurement and serves as reference for the gauging.
This gauging is carried out on a manufacturing chain of the vehicle, thanks to a gauging staff, which has the disadvantage of being very costly.
Also, it is possible that, during the course of the life cycle of the vehicle, the camera moves, for example during the replacement of a bumper of the vehicle on which the camera is arranged.
The problem is therefore that the camera may have to be re-gauged, with the aid of this very costly gauging staff.
A need therefore exists to remedy the aforesaid disadvantages.